


Our Own Kind Of Love

by weedle_writes_gay_stuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexuality, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedle_writes_gay_stuff/pseuds/weedle_writes_gay_stuff
Summary: For Connie’s birthday, she wants to try something with Steven. But when he doesn’t seem to be comfortable with it, they realise they kinda need to talk things out. Older!Connverse story.





	Our Own Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is partly based on my personal HC of what Steven and Connie’s relationship is like. I’ve kinda always seen them as having a very loving but platonic relationship, and wanted to show how that goes for them in practice. On top of that, I see Steven as panromantic but ace, so this story is kind of intended to show he, like all ace people, is capable of healthy intimacy with a partner.

Connie’s eighteenth birthday party had been pretty fun, to say the least. A few of her friends from school had come, and hung out for a while before going. But the main people at the party she was excited to hang out with were Lars and Sadie, the Cool Kids, and of course Steven.

Things had been nice and chilled, with the seven of them relaxing in front of a Bulgarian horror movie Sadie had recommended. Steven was snug in a blanket, occasionally covering his eyes when things got gruesome. Lars was trying to hide that he was scared witless, even though Sadie held his hand when she could tell he could barely take it, and the Cool Kids were a little preoccupied cuddling and occasionally even making out to be too scared by it.

Sadie and Connie basically took it in their stride, given that Sadie watched these all the time and Connie didn’t usually find horror films that scary, and were just kinda enjoying everyone else’s reactions. Occasionally they’d offer a quip or two to lighten the mood, but sitting in the Maheshwarans’ living room with only the dim light of a TV was still kind of unsettling.

Eventually, as the credits of the horror movie began to roll, Sadie checked her watch and commented she and the Suspects would probably have to go, since they had a band meeting planned for the morning. Lars decided to go too, saying offhandedly to Steven that he’d ‘leave you guys to it’ as he went.

Once the door slammed and Connie turned on the lights, Steven pulled off the blanket and nervously shifted his jacket, asking, “...what did he mean ‘leave us to it?’”  
Connie smiled, fixing her hair, but there was something about her smile which told him she had an idea in mind. “Well, you know what age I am, right?” she grinned.

“Uh... yeah?” Steven asked. He started to blush. Hard. He took a step back as she took one forward.

“I was thinking... you know...” Her voice trailed off and she walked towards him more quickly, Steven standing still. He still really wasn’t sure what to make of all this. She gently took his hands, noticing he was shaky. “Aww, are you nervous too?”  
“Yeah,” Steven replied quietly. “I... um... I don’t think I’m ready...”

“That’s OK!” answered Connie chirpily. “We just watched a horror movie, after all. I’ll find something more relaxed we can watch!” She stepped away from him, picked up the remote, and looked through her parent’s app for movies to watch, her mind set on something nice and romantic. She picked something, and she and Steven sat down together to watch it.

Neither of them were really focused on it, letting it just kind of wash over them, laughing along to the jokes and enjoying seeing this cute guy and pretty girl fall for each other. Before long, though, Steven felt something brush against his hand, and looked over to see it was Connie’s. He looked up and saw her smiling softly, and was happy to hold it.

As the film went on, she gently rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush even more than he had been. All of a sudden, when it got to a scene in which the couple were making out, she whispered, “You ever wish that was us?”

Steven’s body finally reacted, but not in the way she had been expecting. He winced as a pink bubble formed around him, pushing her away from him, and he looked away uncomfortably. Suddenly extremely worried, Connie stopped the movie, and asked, “What’s wrong, Steven?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbled from inside the bubble. “It’s just... I like you, of course I do. But I don’t like this. I know it means a lot to you, but I just...” A tear rolled down his cheek and splashed onto the bottom of the bubble loudly, and he couldn’t even bring himself to look up, terrified that she’d be angry with him.

“No, it’s OK!” Connie replied, trying to reassure him. “If you don’t wanna do it now, we don’t have to do it now! I’m sorry for pressuring you like I did.”

“Thanks,” Steven replied, still half-heartedly, “but I... I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for it. I don’t think I want to. It just feels wrong to me. I’ve had feelings like this before, but they’ve never felt good for me, they just make me feel gross.”

“I’m sorry, Steven,” answered Connie softly. “I understand. Just because they don’t feel gross to me doesn’t mean they have to feel good for you too.”

“Really?” Steven asked, finally looking up. There was a sudden spark in his eyes, like she’d just revealed something to him he’d never known.

“Of course!” she smiled. “I know some people who don’t like that stuff from school, and they’re still really great friends. They’re not gross or wrong, they’re just a little different, and that’s fine!”

“That’s cool, then,” Steven grinned weakly. “But, I mean, I don’t just wanna be friends. I want us to be together forever. But I don’t know if you’d be OK with that if we never do that stuff.”

Connie chuckled. “Why wouldn’t I be? I love you, Steven. You’re one of the most awesome, wonderful people I’ve ever met. I want to be together with you forever too, and if you’re not comfortable with that stuff, we never have to do it!”

Finally, Steven relaxed. He wasn’t crying with worry or sadness anymore, now he was crying with relief. The bubble around him instantly vanished, and he hugged Connie closely. “I love you so much,” he said, barely coherent in his relief and joy. “You’re so fantastic, Connie.”

Connie blushed a bit and eagerly hugged him back. “I’m sorry for worrying you like that, though. I’ll never pressure you like that again, I promise.”  
“Thanks,” he smiled, still a bit flustered and shy.  
“I think we need to find something to calm you down,” she laughed. “How does Dogcopter 4: The Flying Scottie sound?”  
“That sounds amazing,” Steven replied, grinning broadly. Now it was Connie’s turn to be relieved. When Steven had an expression like that, you knew he was back in a good mood.

She found that movie quickly, and set about making some popcorn as it got started. Once it was done, she poured the freshly cooked popcorn into a bowl and took it over to the sofa, the two of them sitting together with their eyes glued to the exploits of their favourite flying canine. “You enjoying this?” Connie would ask occasionally.  
“A lot,” Steven grinned back. “You?”  
“Definitely,” Connie answered. “I guess this is our own kind of love, and if it makes you happy, it makes me happy too.”

About an hour in, when their popcorn was finished and the movie was into the first big chase between Dogcopter and his vicious rival, Steven said quietly, “I have an idea.”  
“Oh?” Connie replied.  
“I’m not really OK with doing that, but... I think there is something I’d like to do with you,” he grinned. Once Connie had paused the movie, he took out his phone and put something on. An 80s song Connie recognised from his dad playing it a lot, though she’d never asked what it was called. “Do you wanna dance?”

“I’d love to,” Connie replied, getting up with him and quickly realising what he wanted to do. He led their motions eagerly, gently making sure she could follow him, and both of them quickly began giggling. His belly gem began to glow, and light soon filled the room.

Once the light cleared, a taller, androgynous figure in a pink jacket, light blue star T-shirt and cute skirt was standing in the space that had been between them when they were dancing. Stevonnie chuckled a little more, continuing where Steven and Connie had left off, and sighed contentedly as they sat down together. “That was such a nice idea!” they said as they pressed Play on the movie, watching the chase continue. “I love me,” they remarked. “I love me too,” they added, giggling at themselves and revelling in being themself.

Finally, when the movie finished, they cleared away their things, geeking out to themself about all the moments in the movie they loved. “It was so cool when the Flying Scottie tried to get away and Dogcopter just flew over him, landed on top and told him, “You must be barking mad,” wasn’t it?” they laughed. “Yeah, it was awesome!”

A realisation slowly hit them, though. “So... are we gonna sleep, or are they gonna sleep?” They pondered this for a few seconds, before deciding aloud, “I love being me, though. And it’s always nice when we sleep like this, huh?” They murmured to themselves in agreement.

And so, the fusion went into their room happily, got under the covers and lay down to sleep comfortably. As they were about to drift off, they said to themselves, “Night, Stevonnie. Night, Stevonnie,”, and giggled happily. Who needed stuff that made them feel gross and uncomfortable when they could be happy being themself?


End file.
